


Oh Romeo, Romeo

by Lamented



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, MXM (Band), Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Song MinHo | MINO - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, COMMENT U HOES, Crack, Did I Mention Sope?, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fuckboy jung hoseok | j-hope, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Romantic Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sope, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, What Have I Done, Yoonseok - Freeform, a LOT of KPOP bands, everyone is a little shit, lot's of crack, romeo and juliet bc i recently did that in class uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamented/pseuds/Lamented
Summary: None of the girls memorized enough lines.So they casted Yoongi as Juliet.And Hoseok as Romeo.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“So, we have a slight problem.” The teacher started, her heels clicking on the tile floor of the auditorium. “I know a lot of you fine young women wanted the Juliet part, but not even one of you memorized all 100 practice lines, the most one of you got was 75, which is a B+. So, this year, Juliet will be cast by a boy.”

The girls groaned, one even started crying into Yoongi’s sweatshirt. “Shh, Lisa, it’s okay,” Yoongi muttered, patting her hair awkwardly as Jennie laughed pried Lisa away from Yoongi.

“Casting will continue as follows, Kim Seokjin: Lord Montague.” A cheer rose up as Jin stood up, smiling as he walked to the teacher to get his script.

“Kim Namjoon, Lord Capulet.”

“Park Jimin: Benvolio.”

“Kim Taehyung: Mercutio.”

“Jeon Jungguk: Tybalt.”

“Lalisa Manoban: Lady Capulet.”

“Kim Jennie: Lady Montague.”

“Kim Jisoo: Nurse.”

One by one, names were called, and anticipation built up, Jackson Wang was Sampson, Mark Tuan was the Paige.

“Jung Hoseok: Romeo Montague.” Yoongi but his lips, the fuckboy of the school, cast as Romeo, which left Yoongi with-

“Min Yoongi: Juliet Capulet.” Yoongi’s eyes widened as he stood up shakily, hiding in his large hoodie from the glares he got from the girls. Hoseok smirked as he grabbed his script, waiting for Yoongi to walk up.

“This will be the first time Juliet will be played by a boy. I choose you because you er- have a feminine figure.” The teacher whispered, looking apologetically at Yoongi.

“It’s fine,” Yoongi mumbled, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he felt an arm snake around his waist.

“Class dismissed.”

* * *

 

“How is my fair Juliet this fine afternoon?”

“Go away, Hoseok,” Yoongi growled, pushing the younger off him. The younger only smiled and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist, pushing him against the wall.

“But we are supposed to be in love, we would do anything to be together,” Hoseok whispered into Yoongi’s ear, making him shiver.

“In the play, not in real life,” Yoongi mumbled, his cheeks heating up. He placed his hands on Hoseok’s chest, pushing him away. “Please get off me.”

Hoseok huffed and pushed away, detaching himself from Yoongi. “Anyway, Mrs. Yang told me that we should practice our scenes together.”

“Like what scenes?” Yoongi asked, opening his script.

“Hm…” Hoseok hummed, smirking at Yoongi, “Kissing scenes?”

Yoongi’s jaw dropped -as well as his script- to the ground. “W- what?!” He sputtered, blushing brightly.

“Yeah, like before Romeo and Juliet get married, they have a heated make-out session right in front of the friar.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he scrambled to pick up his script. “It is a stage kiss!” He said, “You’re to put your thumbs over my lips and kiss the back of your thumbs.”

“Aish, that’s boring. And too much work.” Hoseok said as he tilted Yoongi’s chin up, pressing his lips on Yoongi’s before walking away. “That, however, was not boring.”

Yoongi watched dumbfounded as the lingering feeling of Hoseok’s lips on his sent a tingling sensation through him “He stole my first kiss…” Yoongi mumbled, sinking down to the floor of the empty hallway.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi looked in distaste at the frilly pink dress and a blonde wig. “Do I have to wear this?” He asked Mrs. Yang, holding up the dress to himself. It didn’t look bad, but it reminded him of Elizabeth Midford from Black Butler.

“Yes, Yoongi.” Mrs. Yang sighed for the nth time. “It is for the play, if you want, we can get it dyed an assorted color.”

“Blue?” He asked, setting the dress down. “And maybe less frilly? It doesn’t match the period of Romeo and Juliet.”

Mrs. Yang nodded and picked up the dress, setting it in a green tub with Yoongi’s name on it. “I know a place in Gangnam where I can get it tailored and fitted. Although I don’t think it needs it, you have a pretty feminine waist already.” She said, poking Yoongi’s side, making him jump and squeak.

“You know, Jeongin and I did Romeo and Juliet here, that is how we met actually.” Mrs. Yang laughed, “He accidentally ran into me, stole my first kiss from that fall.”

“Really?” Yoongi laughed, sitting on the table.

“Yep. He was clumsy, still is. He broke my vase my sister bought for me.” Mrs. Yang said as she placed the green tub in a cart, along with Hoseok’s tub.

“What do Hoseok’s clothes need tailoring for?” Yoongi asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“The fly is too small,” Hoseok said as he walked in, making Yoongi jump and fall on the floor.

“What?” Yoongi asked, looking from Hoseok and Mrs. Yang.

“The fly,” Hoseok repeated, holding up a pair of pale blue and dark blue breeches with an over gratified triangle shield thing covering the crotch region. “It’s too small.”

Mrs. Yang laughed and took the breeches from Hoseok, setting them back in his bin. “No need to brag, Hoseok. Your shirts are over there on the hanger by Juliet’s dresses.” She said as she wheeled the cart out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Hoseok nodded and walked over to the clothes, brushing his fingers over the dresses as Yoongi got back up onto the table.

“You have to wear all of these?” Hoseok asked, turning to Yoongi.

“Yeah…” Yoongi mumbled, blushing as he looked down.

“Damn, all the waists on these are small, you must have a really feminine waist for Mrs. Yang to not have taken all of them to the tailors.” Hoseok whistled, “You're always wearing baggy clothing,” Hoseok paused, taking a white shirt from the rack, “How this is your waist?”

Yoongi looked up, his lips parted from the question, “I- I…”

“Hm?” Hoseok asked, taking his shirt off, revealing his toned body and abs. My ovaries… My poor poor ovaries… Yoongi thought as his eyes trailed to Hoseok abdomen.

“Liking what you see?” Hoseok said lowly, walking up to Yoongi, causing him to back up against the wall on the table, “Would you like to see more?” He whispered, his warm breath hitting Yoongi’s ear as he pressed against him.

“Jung Hoseok!”

Hoseok jumped and leaned away, smiling as he looked at the door, “Yes, Mrs. Yang?” He asked, putting his shirt on.

“Please don’t scar the child with your… what do you teens call it, ‘Big dick energy’.” Mrs. Yang sighed, tossing Hoseok a hat with a bright purple feather in it. Both Hoseok and Yoongi looked dumbfounded from Mrs. Yang’s choice of words.

“My dick is bigger than the last person who used this outfit,” Hoseok mumbled, Mrs. Yang apparently didn’t hear because she didn’t make a comment as she threw Hoseok a shiny vest with sequence on it.

Yoongi brought his knees to his chest as Mrs. Yang took measurements, “This is a little tight on you…” She mumbled, not paying attention to Hoseok.

“I know something else that could be tight on me,” Hoseok said, winking at Yoongi, who blushed and bit his lip.

“Hoseok, enough.” Mrs. Yang scolded, hitting Hoseok’s arm. “I’ll have to get your costumes tailored to fit you. Go change and don’t try to flirt with Yoongi, you’re terrible at it.”

* * *

 

“Why did you kiss me?” Yoongi asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as the rest of the class filtered out of the room.

“Why? Was something wrong with me kissing you?” Hoseok asked, turning around.

“Kinda…” Yoongi mumbled, looking down. “That was my first kiss.” By now the room was empty and only those two remained. Hoseok’s eyes widened in shock, setting his bag down he walked towards Yoongi, cupping his face to make Yoongi look up at him.

“How about a do-over then?” Hoseok asked, “Let lips do what hands do.” He whispered, “And grant me my sin again.”

“What…?” Yoongi asked, confused. “Hoseok wh-“

Hoseok pressed his lips against Yoongi’s again, one of his hands pushing Yoongi’s backpack off him and grabbing his waist gently, pulling him closer. Yoongi stood there is shock, his eyes fluttering close after a minute, slowly kissing Hoseok back. Yoongi bought his hand to Hoseok’s hair, pulling him closer as he stood on his toes, the feeling of Hoseok’s lips on his were intoxicating; like he has become his oxygen and all he needed was that kiss. The lack of actual oxygen broke the kiss, leaving both boys panting for air.

“How was that?” Hoseok whispered, resting his forehead on Yoongi’s

“Um-“ Yoongi bit his lip, blush dusting his cheeks, “I liked it.” He admitted.

Hoseok smiled and pulled away, picking up his backpack again. “Glad you liked it, my fair Juliet.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, because of costume predicaments, we couldn’t start rehearsals yesterday. But the tailor in Gangnam told me the costumes should be ready by Monday, but that doesn’t mean we can’t start the opening scenes.” Mrs. Yang announced, handing out extra scripts. “Opening scene is the prologue, where the chorus, Taehyun, will start out with; then it will be the town square in Verona.” She said, sitting in her chair, and taking out her phone, “Start.”

* * *

 

“Cut!”

The loud single syllable rang through the room, everyone stopping their work and pausing, setting down their swords.

“That was, honestly sloppy.” Mrs. Yang announced, “You all are just swinging your swords around without any passion like you are fighting because of an old feud, old enemies fighting for their hatred. I don’t care that you guys are friends, you need to get into character.” The whole fight scene looked down, breathing hard as they nodded -well, some of them- together. “I want you guys to get into partners of two or three, and choreograph your fight scene, memorize it. Spend the last thirty minutes working on it. Next time we meet, I want you all to come back with at least a rough choreo of your fight.’’

“Yes, Mrs. Yang.” Jackson, Mark, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook said together, the rest following shortly.

“So, do you want to practice some more?” Hoseok asked Yoongi, who was working on calculus homework in the far corner of the room.

“Practice?” Yoongi asked, looking up at Hoseok.

Hoseok smirked and leaned down, his face inches from Yoongi’s, “Our scenes together.” He whispered.

Yoongi made a stink face and pushed Hoseok away, sticking his tongue out at him, “Pervert. And I have homework I need to finish.’’

“Cockblocker,” Hoseok mumbled.

“W- what?!”

“Hm?” Hoseok replied, standing upright.

“Did you just call my homework a- a cockblocker?!” Yoongi asked, his face heating up, “Just because we’re cast together, and you kissed me doesn’t mean that I’ll let you take my v card like that. That was really low and frankly- makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“Whoa, no need to get feisty -though I like that- I was also just messing around. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” Hoseok apologized sitting by Yoongi. “It’s just in my nature to be like that.”

“Yeah, because you made it clear to get into practically everyone’s pants.” Yoongi huffed, looking back to his homework.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, you’ve practically fucked everyone in the school.” Yoongi snapped, narrowing his eyes.

“And you’ve got a problem with that?” Hoseok asked, leaning closer to Yoongi.

“Yeah, you have no self-control, I never should’ve let you kiss me,” Yoongi said, scooting away till his back pressed against the wall.

“I take what I like, and I don’t give up,” Hoseok whispered, his breath hitting Yoongi’s ear. Hoseok ran his hand up Yoongi’s leg, going closer to his crotch.

“Jung Hoseok! Get off the poor child!”

Jumping away, Hoseok had a lazy smile on his lips, as he pecked Yoongi’s head quickly. “I told you not to do that, please try to keep your pants zipped and not get carried away.” Mrs. Yang sighed, walking up to Yoongi. She shooed Hoseok away as she helped Yoongi up. “And class was dismissed five minutes ago.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“So, I am your cousin Tybalt who gets viciously murdered by your husband,” Jungkook said, who was on Yoongi’s bed, playing with a basketball.

“Pretty much,” Yoongi replied, playing a few notes on his piano aimlessly. “And you already are my cousin.”

“True, hey, has Hoseok tried to get into your pants? If he has, there’ll be a plot twist and I’ll kill Romeo viciously.” Jungkook stooped throwing the ball, setting it down.

“Um-‘’ Yoongi said, biting his lip.

“Oh. My. God. He has?!” Jungkook picked up the basketball again, throwing it in the hoop on Yoongi’s door.

“Uh- yeah,” Yoongi replied, looking down.

“Ayo Ladies and Gentlemen!” Jungkook yelled, making Yoongi laugh, “Plot twist! Spoiler Alert! Tybalt kills Romeo!”

“Aish, Jungkook-ah.” Yoongi laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“I’m just saying,” Jungkook replied. “I am going to protect you from our sworn enemy. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dare the slave come hither, cover’d with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, to strike him dead, I hold it not a sin.”

“Was that your monologue?” Yoongi asked, playing a few more notes.

“Yes, and it fit the mood. Because I shall strike Romeo dead! Because he has tried to get into the pants of my beloved cousin, Juliet.”

“God, have you memorized all your lines?”

”Um- maybe.” Jungkook admitted, smiling shyly.

“Kudos to you, I still am working on my fifth monologue.” Yoongi groaned, grabbing his script.

“Maybe if you weren’t working on homework all the time, you’d have memorized all your lines.”

“Yah! You didn’t do your work?” Yoongi yelled, hitting Jungkook lightly with his script. “Go to the friar and confess your sins. Then, you are to do your homework- not jack off thinking about your boyfriends.”

“Jack off?” Jungkook laughed, taking the script from Yoongi, “Thinking about my boyfriends?”

“Yes, you, Taehyung, and Jimin are basically married. And I have heard you jacking off and moaning their names.” Yoongi said, smiling triumphantly at the red and frozen Jungkook.

“That was _once_ , hyung. And I told you not to mention that again!” Jungkook said hastily, blushing and jumping on Yoongi’s bed, hiding under the covers.

“Such a shame too. Lisa seems to have taken a fancy to you.”

“She knows I’m not into her! And that I don’t like girls!” Jungkook said, his voice muffled and a higher pitch.

“Whatever you say, Jungkook.” Yoongi laughed, grabbing his script again. “Here, help me with this.” He said, tossing the script to Juungkook.

“Ow!” Jungkook groaned, peeking his head up and grabbing Yoongi’s script. “That hit my head.” He pouted.

“Awe, poor baby.” Yoongi fakes empathy, “Open it to the dog-eared page. And tell me if I get a line wrong.”

“Fine,” Jungkook grumbled, opening the script. “Okay, start.”

“Uh-“ Yoongi started.

“Wrong. Try again.”

“Shut up.”

“Wrong again. God, hyung. The line starts with I’ll look to like, not ‘uh’, or ‘shut up’.”

“Fuck you,” Yoongi growled.

“It doesn’t start out like that either.”

“I’ll look to like!” Yoongi said, throwing his hands into the air.

“Good, but you’ve got to be in character. Be annoyed and a bratty teenager.” Jungkook said, chuckling.

“I’ll look to like.” Yoongi started, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “If looking liking move: but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly.” Yoongi finished, glancing at Jungkook.

“Good! And I have to go do homework thinking of Taehyung and Jimin now!” Jungkook said happily, tossing Yoongi his script back and darting out of the room.

“Oh god,” Yoongi mumbled.

* * *

“I’m supposed to me mental?” Taehyung asked Hoseok, tossing his script in the air and catching it where he was in the tree.

“I guess,” Hoseok mumbled, climbing the tree Taehyung was in. “You make the character yours, and I think –from watching the movie- that Mercutio is mental.”

“Mental, mental, mental, mental. Bloody mental!” Taehyung shouted, laughing as he caught his script again.

“Bloody mental? What are you? British? Are you from Harry Potter now?” Hoseok laughed, climbing higher than Taehyung.

“No, I wish though. Draco is hot.” Taehyung sighed, sitting up and opening his script. “Lucky you, you get to kiss a boy –speaking of that- how are things going between you and Yoongi-Hyung? Mrs. Yang told us that we should get to know our castmates well.”

“Well, Mrs. Yang scolds me for flirting and playing dirty with Yoongi-Hyung.” Hoseok told him, “I did kiss him, made an excuse that stage kisses take too much effort.”

“You kissed Yoongi-Hyung? Hyung, it was just a kiss? No tongue?”

“Of course! He wouldn’t let me go further! It is driving me crazy and I don’t know what to do.” Hoseok huffed, breaking off a branch and throwing it to the ground. “Like, I called his homework a cockblocker, and I was joking but he took it way too seriously.”

“Hoseok-Hyung. Not everyone is just going to get on their knees for you.” Taehyung said, flipping through his script, “Sometimes I think you’re too ego controlled. Maybe you should stop the f-boy act and actually try to get a steady girl or boyfriend.”

“I know, and I am trying. But I don’t really want to.” Hoseok sighed. “I wouldn’t mind it, I like the idea, but... I don’t know.”

“Hoseok. You are Romeo Montague! You are love-struck for Juliet Capulet, Rosaline is old news, as well as your f-boy attitude. So be a man and go get your Juliet!” Taehyung shouted, Throwing his script at Hoseok.

“Yah, just because I got cast as Romeo doesn’t mean I should be him,” Hoseok grumbled, catching the script.

“You told me to embrace Mercutio, and so I am telling you to embrace Romeo.”

“Fine! But I am telling you it won’t work out. A much as I want it to, it won’t.” Hoseok sighed, opening the script, “Oh she doth teach the torches to burn bright as if she hangs upon the cheek of night. As a rich jewel in an Ethiops ear, beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.”

“Bravo! Now go get your Juliet, you turd!” Taehyung scolded, kicking the branch Hoseok was on.

“Aish, fine,” Hoseok grumbled. “I really do like him though, but he just sees me as a fuckboy.”

“Then help him see differently.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is all for the spam updates, updates should be regular, like every week. but I am figuring out some kinks *cough* I mean, ironing out some wrinkles and I don't know when I'll update again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey,” Hoseok said, walking up to Yoongi.

“Um... Hi.” Yoongi responded, turning around from his locker.

“Look, I’m sorry for being a complete dick yesterday. And I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Hoseok apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, I guess,” Yoongi replied, looking down. He couldn’t decipher Hoseok, was he bipolar? One minute he’s demanding, the next he’s apologizing.

“Will you go out with me?” Hoseok asked, taking ahold of Yoongi’s hand.

“W- what?” Yoongi asked, his eyes widening as he pulled his hand away from Hosoek’s grip.

“I want you to go out with me. Like a date.” Hoseok said, grabbing Yoongi’s hand again.

_What..?_ “Um- no,” Yoongi replied, his cheeks dusted pink.

“Why not?” Hoseok asked, leaning closer to Yoongi.

“Because all you want is to get into my pants!” Yoongi yelled, yanking his hand from Hoseok’s grip as he stepped to the side.

“And?”

“Oh my god, you have no common sense. Not everyone is going to bend over for you. And believe it or not, I actually want a steady relationship. I don’t want someone who just wants me for my body.” Yoongi spat, glaring at Hoseok. 

“I’m not saying I want you for your body!” Hoseok huffed, running his hand through his hair. He looked around, grateful for the empty hallway.

“Are you sure about that?” Yoongi slung his backpack over his shoulder, walking away. Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s backpack strap, pushing him up against the lockers. “What the hell? What was that for?” He asked, furious.

“Why don't you go out with me?” Hoseok asked, pinning Yoongi against his locker.

“You really are blunt, are you?” Yoongi spat, glaring at Hoseok, “You pinned me against the wall, made me feel uncomfortable and have been a complete dick to me after you kissed me!”

“I was just testing the waters,” Hoseok smirked, leaning closer to Yoongi.

“Testing the waters, my ass,” Yoongi mumbled, biting his lip. “Please get off me.”

“Not until you say you’ll go out with me,” Hoseok told him.

“Hoseok please-“ Yoongi said, trying to push the taller away.

“ROMEO MONTAGUE!!! GET OFF MY COUSIN YOU TURD!!!” Both Yoongi an Hoseok looked to the end of the hall, where Jungkook was -looking extremely pissed- walking towards them. He pulled Hoseok off Yoongi, pushing away as he grabbed Yoongi’s arm. “Stop trying to get into his pants and focus on something else.” Jungkook spat, glaring at Hoseok.

“I wasn’t trying to get into his pants.” Hoseok defended, lifting his hands in the air. “I just wanted to ask him out.”

“By pinning him against the wall? And saying you won’t let him go until he agrees to go out with you?” Jungkook stepped in front of Yoongi, placing himself between Hoseok and Yoongi.

“I-“

“Save it, come on, let's go work on your lines, Yoongi,” Jungkook grumbled, taking Yoongi’s backpack and slinging it on his shoulder.

Yoongi nodded and glanced at Hoseok, looking down as he passed him.

Just before Jungkook and Yoongi turned down the hall, Hoseok spoke:

“I really do want to take you on a date, Yoongi.

* * *

 

“Do you think he really means it?” Yoongi asked Jungkook. They were at the Ice Cream parlor Namjoon worked at.

“Mean what?” Jungkook asked, wiping cookies and cream off his mouth.

“That he wants to take me on a date.”

“Well -I don’t know- he wants to get to know you better, that’s for sure.” Jungkook replied, “And as far as I know, he never works this hard just to get someone to go on a date. Usually, people will just throw themselves at him and drop on their knees. I think this is new to him.”

“Lovely,” Yoongi mumbled, picking at his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“It might be in a good way. Or not. I don’t know. But as your protective cousin, I shall develop a plot twist and viciously murder Romeo as the Lark sings dawn.” Jungkook said as he finished his ice cream.

“Whoa, getting into character, aren’t we?” Yoongi laughed, finally taking a bite of his ice cream.

“Yes, Tybalt and I have a lot in common. I love to fight, I’m swole, I am protective of my family, and I am a saucy boy.” Jungkook smirked.

“That is going to be your favorite part of the entire play, isn’t it?” Yoongi chuckled.

“Of course, Lord Capulet-“

“Did someone call for me?” Yoongi and Jungkook looked up, Namjoon was smiling as he grabbed Jungkook’s empty dishes.

“Not directly,” Jungkook replied. “Yoongi also was pinned by Hoseok, and being the saucy boy I am, I saved him from going on a date with that turd.”

“Really? Well, Yoongi, as your father, I forbid you to go on dates with that ‘turd’.” Namjoon said, a smile clear on his lips.

“Oh my god…” Yoongi mumbled, smiling as he finished his ice cream, “I wasn’t planning on to.”

“Good, because even though you’re clean-“

“What?”

“Clean, like- of STD’s” Namjoon explained.

“A to the G to the U to the STD!” Jungkook yelled happily, earning a kick from under the table.

“Please don’t bring that up.” Yoongi groaned, handing Namjoon his empty dishes.

“What? Why?” Namjoon pouted.

“Because I know at least half the people at the school have heard it and I don’t want them to know it’s me,” Yoongi whispered, glancing around the Parlor.

“Oh, loosen up. Just some side comments. Won’t hurt you.” Namjoon said as he patted Yoongi’s shoulder. “I’ve got to go now, but like I said, no dating Hoseok.”

“Okay… father.” Yoongi said, chuckling softly.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, I know tensions are high, it usually is at the start of rehearsals and performances. But if there is a castmate you are not on the same page with, or tension is high between you, please meet up with them so we can do this play smoothly.” Mrs. Yang said, there were five minutes left of rehearsal and she was planning on using it all.

“Please be aware that this play isn’t everything. You still have your whole life ahead of you and I want you guys to succeed. We have entertainment companies coming to see you guys. If you perform well, they’ll invite you guys to join their companies.” Mrs. Yang started, look at everyone one by one. “I believe in you guys. And I want to see you making your mark in the world. And I want tickets to your first concert.”

A few chuckles rang around the room, and one, “You’ll get VIP tickets!”

“Good.” Mrs. Yang laughed, “But seriously, these performances are going to be pressuring. I want you all to get good rest, good grades, and overall, have a wonderful time performing Romeo and Juliet. This is important to me. Not because of the companies watching it, but because I want to leave a good impression on you guys, I want you to remember this as your best performance, your steppingstone. I hope that in the future, you’ll look back on this and remember the good times.”

“Eomma is inspirational!” Taehyung said, smiling widely.

“Which one, me or Mrs. Yang?” Jin asked, turning to Taehyung, making the whole class laugh.

“Both,” Taehyung replied.

“Yes, I think we can agree that both Seokjin and I are inspirational.” Mrs. Yang agreed, nodding. “Back to my original topic, I want you to meet up with those you have tension with, grudges. Now I’ve run out of time, but next time, I want things at least a bit ironed out between you guys.”

 

Some of the class nodded as they stood up from where they were. One by one, the class slowly filtered out of the room.

“Hey Hyung?” Jungkook asked Yoongi as the two walked out of the room.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna go meet up with Taehyung.”

“Okay, just try to keep your hormones in check,” Yoongi replied, smiling at Jungkook.

“Aish, Hyung. That was mean.” Jungkook said, hitting Yoongi softly.

“No, it wasn’t, now go meet your boyfriend,” Yoongi said, pushing Jungkook, who laughed and walked away.

“Fine Hyung.”

Yoongi chuckled softly as he watched Jungkook walk away, leaving him alone in the hall. Yoongi turned around, walking towards the back exit of the school.

“Hey, Yoongi?”

“Hm?” Yoongi asked, turning around. It was Hoseok.

“Look, I’m sorry.” He said, “I was being rude and impatient. But as Mrs. Yang said, we need to work out the tension between us.”

“And how do expect that to happen? Me to drop on my knees and suck you off?” Yoongi retorted, turning back to walk to the exit. This is just like Romeo and Juliet, except, is isn't marriage, but a date. 

“Um- not what I had in mind but if that’s what you want to do,” Hoseok said, smirking at Yoongi -who stopped and choked on air.

“Oh my god! No!” Yoongi gasped, his face turning red. “W- what did you have in mind?”

“How about a date? You don’t have to go, I realized I was ‘Beauty and the Beast’ -ing you.” Hoseok replied, chuckling softly.

“No strings attached?” Yoongi asked, his color returning to his face.  _This wouldn't be too bad, would it?_

“No strings attached,” Hoseok confirmed.

* * *

 

“Hoseok, no. This place is way too fancy for me.” Yoongi said, trying to make himself smaller in his seat.

“Oh, come on, I have clothes you can borrow, they’re my cousin’s and they should fit you.” Hoseok chided, chuckling softly.

“You had this planned out, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hoseok smirked, “The clothes are in the back, and you can change quickly.”

“What about you?” Yoongi asked, quietly.

“I’m already dressed, and don’t worry about people seeing you-” Hoseok winked at Yoongi, “-They’re tinted.”

Yoongi blushed and chocked on air –for the second time that day- as he nodded.

“You know, you could choke on something else.”

“Nope. Better air than you. None get out.” Yoongi said quickly, he crawled out of his seat and into the back –but not before Hoseok spanked him- “What was that for?!”

“You have a nice butt; I wonder how it feels.”

“My god...”

“I am a god, aren’t I?” Hoseok chuckled, getting out. Yoongi grumbled and quickly changed, finding the clothes fit nicely.

Getting out, Yoongi fixed the tie as he glanced at Hoseok, who wore a black blazer, white shirt, black pants, shoes, and a black tie.

“Liking what you see? It’s better without anything on.” Hoseok smirked, wrapping an arm around Yoongi’s waist.

“No strings attached, remember.” Yoongi reminded him, sliding out of his grip.

“Fine.” Hoseok huffed, letting his arms hang by his side.

Once they got in, Yoongi wanted to crawl into a very deep hole and die in peace. The place had fountains, stained glass, live bands... and oh god, the food smelled lovely.

“Hoseok, this place is way too fancy for me.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Hoseok absently said, “Table for two.”

“It’s got to be expensive. I can’t afford it.”

“That is why I’m paying,” Hoseok told Yoongi, grabbing his hand and leading him to a secluded area in the restaurant.

“But-”

“Nope, my treat.” Hoseok shushed him, pressing his finger on Yoongi’s lips. “Besides, I’m the one taking you on a date.”


	7. Chapter 7

“This is way too expensive, I can’t-“

“Hush, I’m treating you. Besides, I want to spoil you.” Hoseok cut Yoongi off, flipping through the menu. “Get whatever you like.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, are you going to order or not?”

“Um yeah.” Yoongi mumbled, “Actually- I don’t know what to get.”

“Aish, Hyung.” Hoseok chuckled.

“Whatever- I’ll just get what you’re having.”

“We can’t have the same thing.”

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asked, puzzled.

“I want to have you.” Hoseok winked, bringing his foot on Yoongi’s seat, his toe hitting Yoongi’s leg.

Yoongi blushed and squirmed in his seat, biting his lip. “Hoseok.” He said firmly, “No strings attached.”

“Aish, you’re no fun.” Hoseok sighed, bringing his foot down. “But you look like a full course meal in that suit.”

“Um-“

“Makes me want to…” Hoseok paused, looking at Yoongi as he brought his foot up again, rubbing against Yoongi’s leg. “Eat you up, bite your skin till it’s red and bruised… pound-“

“Okay! Stop or I’m leaving.” Yoongi said sharply, blushing as he moved in his seat.

“Aww… But you look so good.”

“Not available. Can we order now?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“That’s the story behind my stage name, J-Hope.” Hoseok chuckled, his eyes crinkling.

“I think it’s symbolic.” Yoongi replied, “I like it.”

“I like it too.” Hoseok glanced at Yoongi, “But I think I like you more.”

Yoongi looked at Hoseok, his lips parted, “Um- I-“

“Don’t know what to say?” Hoseok finished.

“Yeah… I mean, your reputation… I don’t know…”

“Yoongi, I really do think I like you. You’re different from everyone else. You like to be earned, I guess.” Hoseok explained, smiling softly at Yoongi.

“I’m different?” Yoongi asked, looking down at his hands in his lap. “How?”

“You’re the first to ever say no to me.” Hoseok said, tilting Yoongi’s chin up, looking the raven-haired in the eye, “The first to turn me down,” He glanced at Yoongi’s lips then back to his eyes, “The first to steal my heart.”

“Um-“ Yoongi began, blushing softly.

“You don’t have to say anything back, but I would like one thing. Something that would make this date better.” Hoseok said softly, wiping his thumb across Yoongi’s bottom lip.

“What?”

“A kiss.”

Yoongi bit his lip and look down, everything in his being told him to do it, but at the same time, not to. He didn’t want to spring into something that would only leave his heart in pieces afterward. But hey -he is Juliet, she goes against her Father’s wishes, she does something reckless- incredibly reckless. Yoongi slowly looked back up to Hoseok and smiled softly, “Then kiss me.”

Hoseok didn’t need to be told twice, he reached across his seat and unbuckled himself, as well as Yoongi. Pressing his lips to Yoongi’s the cups the elder’s blushing face, closing his eyes. Yoongi doesn’t take long to kiss back, his arms trail to Hoseok shoulders, where he wraps them around Hoseok neck, pulling himself closer as he tilts his head to the side. It’s like the first time Yoongi let Hoseok kiss him willingly like they have become each other’s oxygen, each other’s reason. Hoseok brings one of his hands down Yoongi’s suit jacket, tugging at his belt.

Yoongi breaks the kiss, releasing himself from Hoseok, “No.” he said quietly, his breathing heavy and panting.

Hoseok pouted, taking his hand away from Yoongi’s belt. “Sorry, instinct.”

“It’s okay, but uh- I’m confused.”

“About what?” Hoseok inquired.

“Friends shouldn’t kiss me like you do.”

“Well, let’s change it.” Hoseok smiled, “Yoongi, will you be my boyfriend?”

Yoongi looked at Hoseok with wide eyes, he bit his lips again, looking down, “Um-“

“Hm?”

Yoongi's mind was going a hundred miles an hour, the gears all whirring and running like crazy. Everything told him, no, but iy couldn't be that bad, could it?

“Uh- Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Yoongi!” Namjoon whined, kicking the older lightly, “What did I tell you? No dating Hoseok, and what do you do? Go on a date and become his boyfriend. I mean, sure but like-no!”

“Are you done?” Yoongi asked, getting annoyed.

“No! Hoseok is a fuckboy! A rich fuckboy that just wants your virginity.” Namjoon said, “True, he hasn’t gone this far, but he’ll just get you to have sex with him and he’ll leave you. Just like everyone else. Jimin fell for it, and he doesn’t want you to do this. He doesn’t want you to be hurt like he was.”

“Joon, I know. I don’t want to sleep with him, I doubt it’ll get that far anyway.”

“Trust me, he’ll pressure you into it, that boy is driven by it. It boosts his ego and I really don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You mentioned that already but let me just give him a chance. See if he is actually genuine about this.”

“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Namjoon grumbled. “I’ve got to go Hyung, I have to meet up with Lalisa, Jennie, and Jin.”

“What for?”

“Lines, and costumes. Mrs. Yang called for us to meet at the school -just the four of us- and get our roles down.”

“Well, go! Get your butt outta here.” Yoongi said, shooing Namjoon away.

“Fine, but if you and Hoseok end up having sex, do use protection.” Namjoon teased.

“Oh my god. Please get out now.” Yoongi blushed, closing his door shut. “I think I’m going to have a nosebleed,” Yoongi mumbled.

* * *

 

“So, how are you going to work this out? Have sex and leave him?” Taehyung asked, pausing the game he was playing.

“I don’t know.” Hoseok mumbled, “I want a lot of things right now and I just need to sort it all out.”

“Write it on paper then.”

“Um- what?”

“Paper, write down what you want out of this relationship.” Taehyung explained, “It helps me.”

“Okay, now what,” Hoseok said, paper and pen in hand.

“You write down what you want in a relationship.”

“Okay, uh- sex.”

“No. No, no, no. Nothing NSFW related until later.” Taehyung said, crossing out the word. “Try again.”

“Dates,” Hoseok started, earning a nod from Taehyung, “I want someone who I can confide in, who’ll put up with me. Keep me in check.”

“Good, keep going.”

“Someone who wouldn’t mind me being protective, that I can say is mine and mine only.” Hoseok wrote, smiling softly, “Someone who’ll let me spoil them because I feel like it.”

“Spoil? Like sugar daddy, sugar baby type thing?” Taehyung asked, resuming his game.

“Um, sure. I can be their sugar daddy.” Hoseok chuckled, “I also want someone I can randomly cuddle with, just hold them so I know they are actually with me.”

“Someone I can be sure of, I want someone who can completely trust me, forget my past, I guess.”

“Never really took you for a romantic and the cheesy type.” Taehyung laughed, “Hoseok-Hyung, you are a romantic disguised as an f-boy.”

“Never thought of that,” Hoseok said, scratching the back of his head.

“Does Yoongi match those things you want?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Hoseok smiled, looking at his list.


	9. Chapter 9

“Yoongi, I want to spoil you.” Hoseok said, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. Yoongi smiled and rested his head against Hoseok’s chest.

“Spoil me?”

“Yeah, I want to spoil you,” Hoseok confirmed, resting his chin on Yoongi’s shoulder. “I want to take you out on dates and buy you things.”

“You really don’t have to,” Yoongi protested.

“But I want to,” Hoseok whined, “Like now, rehearsal is over, and Mrs. Yang is going to kick us out of the room, so I want to take you on a date.”

“Fine, but nowhere expensive or anything like that.” Yoongi sighed, smiling softly.

“But I want you to be my expensive girl~” Hoseok cooed, his warm breath hitting the back of Yoongi’s neck.

“Moment ruined.” Yoongi muttered, blushing bright red.

“Shit, sorry.” Hoseok apologized, “I’m taking you shopping though.”

“Fine, let’s go before Mrs. Yang kicks us out.”

“Agreed, let’s go.”

* * *

 

“By shopping, I thought you meant a strip mall, not Gucci.”

“I’m spoiling you, and I saw this jacket by Yves Saint Laurent, and I want you to try it on.” Hoseok chuckled, grabbing Yoongi’s hand as he led him into the store.

“This is all worth more than my house.” Yoongi whispered, feeling small and insignificant.

“Aish, where is it-“ Hoseok said, stopping, “Here it is, Yoongi, try this on.”

“Hoseok, what-“ Yoongi’s eyes widened, it was a black sequenced jacket, looked fine from the front, brand name, and normal, but when Hoseok turned it over, it had rainbow sequence and the word, ‘BABY’ in bold black sequence. “-the literal fuck.”

“Well, I could literally fuck you.” Hoseok smirked, holding out the jacket, “But you won’t let me.”

“Damn right,” Yoongi muttered, blush dusting his cheeks. “Fine.” He said, giving in.

“Romeo Montague always gets what he wants.” Hoseok chuckled, closing the door behind Yoongi in the dressing room.

“No, not always,” Yoongi called back. He took off his black hoodie, slowly slipping the jacket on. It was comfortable, the material soft and warm. Yoongi smiled as he took a look at himself, he didn’t look bad, but the word on his back -made him feel owned like he’s someone’s- were probably the downside to the jacket. Yoongi sighed and opened the door, biting his lip as he waited for Hoseok’s response.

“Damn.” Hoseok muttered, “You look hot.”

“Shut up. Can we go now?” Yoongi asked, trying to hide his blush.

“Sure, we’re buying that jacket.” Hoseok said, grabbing Yoongi’s hand again.

“Wait! My jacket!” Yoongi whined, trying to get back to his beloved black Hoodie.

“You’re wearing it, let's go!” Hoseok shrugged, walking to the checkouts.

“Dick.” Yoongi muttered, taking off the jacket and handing it to the cashier.

“In your ass.” Hoseok whispered into Yoongi’s ear as he paid for it, ringing up a bill Yoongi didn’t want to see.

“S- shut up.” Yoongi blushed taking the jacket back with shy hands. Hoseok chuckled and led Yoongi out of the shop, having forgotten his little comment. However, Yoongi did not.


	10. Chapter 10

“Yoongi, I need you to tilt your chin up, like that. Good. Now recite your lines.” Mrs. Yang instructed.

“I'll look to like, if looking liking move: but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly.” Yoongi recited, smiling softly. He felt uncomfortable wearing the heavy dress, knowing Jennie and Jisoo would’ve loved to be in Yoongi’s heels. Jennie smiled and patted Yoongi’s shoulder, her hair pulled back in a bun covered mt a really fancy hair net.

“We follow thee.” She said, turning away, “Juliet, the country stays.” She finished, taking a few choreographed steps back.

“Go, girl.” Jisoo piped up, smiling happily and grabbing the back of Yoongi’s neck softly, “Seek happy nights to happy days.” She finished, kissing Yoongi’s cheek and skipping away, following Jennie off the stage. Yoongi sighed and smiled, walking off after them.

“Scene Four!” Mrs. Yang announced, flipping the page of her directors' script.

Students in black entered the stage, quickly changing the scene as Hoseok entered with Taehyung and Jimin. “What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without an apology?” Hoseok said, turning to Jimin. 

“The date is out of such prolixity: we'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf.” Jimin recited, “Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper; nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke after the prompter, for our entrance: but let them measure us by what they will; we'll measure them a measure, and be gone.” 

“Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; being but heavy, I will bear the light." Hoseok replied, motioning for Taehyung.

“Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.” Taehyung said with a smile, sliding up by Jimin. 

“Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes with nimble soles: I have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground I cannot move.” Hoseok replied, smiling at them. 

“You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound.” Taehyung said wistfully, batting his eyes comically. 

“I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: under love's heavy burden do I sink.” Hoseok said sadly, looking at the stage floor with a small iris flower in hand 

“And, to sink in it, should you burden love; too great oppression for a tender thing.” Taehyung said, patting Hoseok’s back. 

“Is love a tender thing?” Hoseok asked, looking up at Taehyung, “it is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.” 

“If love be rough with you, be rough with love; prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: a visor for a visor! what care I what curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me.” Taehyung said, sitting by Hosek as Jimin walks towards the two. 

“Come, knock and enter; and no sooner in, but every man betake him to his legs.” Jimin piped up, sitting on the other side of Hoseok. 

“A torch for me: let wantons light of heart tickle the senseless rushes with their heels, for I am proverb'd with a grandsire phrase; I'll be a candle-holder, and look on. The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done.” Hoseok replied. 

“Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word: if thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stick'st up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!” Taehyung said loudly, swinging his arm.” 

“Nay, that's not so.” 

“I mean, sir, in delay we waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits five times in that ere once in our five wits.” Taehyung turned to Hoseok. 

“And we mean well in going to this mask; but 'tis no wit to go.” Hoseok said, furrowing his eyes brows. 

“Why, may one ask?” Taehyung asked. 

“I dream'd a dream to-night.” Hoseok said, a small smile on his lips. 

“And so did I.” 

“Well, what was yours?” 

“That dreamers often lie.” Taehyung said, poking Hoseok. 

“In bed asleep, while they do dream things true.” Hoseok replied, poking Taehyung back. 

“O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.” taehyung said, taking a deep breath to prepare for his monolouge. “She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone on the fore-finger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, the cover of the wings of grasshoppers, the traces of the smallest spider's web, the collars of the moonshine's watery beams, her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, not so big as a round little worm prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid; her chariot is an empty hazel-nut made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.”

Taehyung took another breath, closing his eyes before opening them again, “And in this state she gallops night by night through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are: sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, and then dreams he of smelling out a suit; and sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, then dreams, he of another benefice: sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, and being thus frighted swears a prayer or two and sleeps again.”

“This is that very Mab that plats the manes of horses in the night, and bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: this is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage: this is she-” 

“Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace! Thou talk'st of nothing.” Hoseok pleaded, hitting Taehyung lightly. Jimin shook his head and rubbed his temples, chuckling softly. 

“True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who wooes even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south.” Taehyung retorted, a smile prominent on his face. 

“This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves; supper is done, and we shall come too late.” Jimin said, pointing at Taehyung. 

“I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. but He, that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen.” Hoseok said, laughing loudly. 

“Strike, drum.” Jimin said, shaking his head.

“Cut!” Mrs. Yang said, smiling happily, “That was good! Go home now, get some rest for tomorrows rehearsal.”

“Yay!” Jimin exclaimed, jumping up.

* * *

 

“How was my performance?” Hoseok asked, wrapping an arm around Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Good, though I fell asleep the moment you started talking.” Yoongi admitted.

“I should punish you.” Hoseok said, biting Yoongi’s ear.

“Yah! I’ll call Jungkook!” Yoongi exclaimed, jumping away.

“Call Jungkook for what?” Jungkook said, rounding the corner.

“Nothing.” Hoseok said quickly. Letting his arm drop to his side.

“Okay...” Jungkook said, “Yoongi, come on, your mom is waiting for you.”

“Alright, alright.” Yoongi sighed. “Bye Hoseok!”

“Bye Yoongi!”


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Yoongi...”

“Mother?” Yoongi asked, snapping his head to the side to look at his mother, she looked distressed, her knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. Jungkook was in the back, his hand on the back of Mrs. Min’s seat. “Mother, Eomma, what’s wrong?”

“Your father.” She whispered. Jungkook gasped lightly, his eyes meeting Yoongi’s. Yoongi’s dad cheated on his mom, leaving her when Yoongi was only one and a half years old.

“Eomma, what about him?” Yoongi asked, biting his lip. After Yoongi’s father left, he met Jungkook’s mom, having a one-night stand with her and left off the face of the earth. So, in a way, Jungkook and Yoongi are brothers but consider themselves cousins.

“He wants to take custody of you and Jungkook.” She said, parking the car in the driveway. “He left 16 years ago, no contact for sixteen goddamn years, and now he wants to be your father.” Her voice was cracked, a tear rolled doe her cheek.

“Eomma, no. I won’t let him.”Yoongi said, grabbing her hand. “I’m almost 19, he won’t have custody over me.”

“Yoongi-ah, what about Jungkook? His mother doesn’t want this, she and I don’t want you guys to leave. But your father has more power over us. He says we aren’t stable. That we should’ve never raised you. You’re almost 18, but Jungkook just turned 16, what about him? I don’t want him to be with your father. He has another family now, Yoongi.”

“What?” Jungkook asked, letting out a breath and brushing his hair back. “What family?”

“He has a wife and two kids.” She said, more tears rolling down her cheeks. “And he is now the CEO of a successful company.”

“So? I don’t want this. I want to live with you, Eomma.” Yoongi wiped her tears, “Why now?”

“Probably because he just wants to be a dick and rub his success in our faces.” Jungkook muttered, “Imo, is there any way he can’t get our custody?”

“Yes, but I can’t afford it.” She said, “Even if we win, I can’t afford an attorney or a lawyer.”

“We’ll find a way, but the play, we can’t give that up.” Yoongi said, “Jungkook and I can get a job, so you don’t have to pay for it.”

“I know... But you need all the time you can have. Entertainment companies are showing up to your performances, even though it is just acting, but names are showing up, even Stray Kids, the band is coming. I want both of you to practice.”

“Imo, Mrs. Yang is married to I.N. so obviously they’re showing up.” Jungkook said, a small smile on his lips.

“Yah, this is more than just one band, the CEO’s and more bands are showing up.” She countered. We’ll figure something out, but for now, I want you guys to focus on your schooling. I’ll handle the financials along with Ms. Jeon.”

* * *

 

“Why now? He never bothered to contact us at all for my whole life! Is this just for his reputation? Rescuing his kids from his ‘horrible’ ex’s?” Jungkook angrily asked, stomping around the living room. “It just isn’t fair!”

“Jungkook, I know this is hard, if there was a way, I could stop it, I would.” Ms. Jeon said, small tears brimming her eyes.

“I don’t want to meet him!” Jungkook argued, “He had 16 years of my life and now he wants to meet me? Hell no!”

“Jungkook,” Mr. Min pleaded, “Please calm down. Just be nice to him. None of us know what to expect.”

“I know... I just- fine.” Jungkook grumbled, plopping down on the couch next to Yoongi.

“He should be here-” Three knocks on the door stop Ms. Min, she shakily walks towards the door, opening it up.

A man in a black designer suit walks in, his aura speaking, _Defy me, and I’ll have you put in prison for the rest of your life._

“Hello Yoongi, Jungkook. I’m your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what do you think? I've been planning this story for a while now.  
> Hey, guess what?  
> *holds up romeo and juliet script*  
> I bought this.  
> And have done some rEsEaRcH to fulfill my weird Shakespeare addiction.


	12. Chapter 12

_No, no, no, no, no, no..._

“Mr. Song, welcome to my home.” Yoongi’s mother said, her voice slightly quivering. All Yoongi wanted was for his dad to leave and never bother them again. It was confusing and difficult as it was, but this? This took it to a whole new level.

“Thank you.” He said, there was virtually no resemblance Yoongi had with him, he took more after his mother. “As you should know, I have come to take custody of you two.”

“Like hell, you’re going to get away with that. I’d rather date a girl than live with you.” Jungkook said, clutching a pillow. Yoongi laughed softly, only so Jungkook could hear. Both had a small smile on their lips, the mood lightened a little.

“Date a girl? What are you, gay?” Mr. Song asked.

“Uh, bi, actually and if you don’t like that, you can go suck a dick.” Jungkook replied, biting his lip.

“I am straight. And you should be too. Being with someone of the same gender is wrong and a sin.” Mr. Song said, glaring at Jungkook.

“That is your opinion, but this is Jungkook’s and you don’t have control over his life, he has sole control over his life. No one is going to be your slave and obey your every rule so you can go and do as Jungkook said, suck a dick.” Yoongi retorted, glaring back at Mr. Song.

He looked at them both, the look obvious that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted so easily. “You two are going to live with me, and I will not tolerate this behavior.” He spat.

“Yeah, could’ve taken responsibility of us when we were born, but no. So, I don’t think so.” Yoongi said, tapping his fingers lightly on his thigh, focusing on the steady beat to keep him calm.

“Yoongi...”

“What? I don’t want to live with him, and neither does Jungkook! Where has he been all my life? All of Jungkook’s life? Not with us! And this is already confusing as shit and I just want him to leave.” Yoongi said, cutting his mother off.

“He is your father!”

“Not to me!” Yoongi yelled, “I’m going to my room.”

“Yoongi...” Ms. Min pleaded, following him.

“Yeah, I’m going to Taehyung’s...” Jungkook said lightly. Walking to the front door.

“Going to fuck him?” Mr. Song said, “I don’t think so. You stay right here.”

“You have no control over him, Jihyun.” Ms. Jeon said, letting Jungkook out the door, “Be home by six.” She said, grabbing Jungkook’s hand and squeezing it lightly. Jungkook nodded and took off, running as fast as he can away from the drama.

“Jihyun, they don’t want to live with you.” Ms. Jeon said, “Just leave.”

“No, I’m going to talk to Yoongi.” He said, pushing past her and to Yoongi’s room.

Yoongi was at his piano, playing notes out of frustration, recording the notes he played at random. He was hitting the keys harder than needed, going at a fast pace, the vibration of the notes from the piano soothing his nerves. His emotions reflected by the piano.

“Yoongi?” Jihyun asked, knocking on his door.

“No one is here. But if you re perhaps the guy who wants to take me away from my mother, then you can go burn in hell. Otherwise, enjoy your stay.” Yoongi called out. Playing more notes to block out the knocking on his door.

“Yoongi!”

“No Yoongi here, comeback never.”

“I am coming in.”

“No, you’re not, you were just on your way out.”

“Seriously-”

“What is it” Yoongi interrupted, opening his door. “You’ve heard mine and Jungkook’s opinion so why don’t you leave us alone.”

“Because I want to be in your life,” Jihyun said, straightening his jacket.

“Be in our lives? That train sailed long ago.”

“Train sailed? You man ship sailed, or train left?”

“Both, so you have no way of coming into our lives. Bye Bye.” Yoongi said, closing and locking his door.

* * *

 

“Seriously? He is so narrow-minded.” Taehyung said, tossing his remote away.

“I know, right?” Jungkook replied, panting from his run. “He thinks he can walk into my life and change who I am, take me away from my mother, and pretend like he was in my life since I was born?”

“That is cold. It is like reopening a wound, and by him coming back, he reopened it and it hurts all over again.”

“Yeah, but I never knew him, Yoongi knew him, and it’s got to hurt more.” Jungkook said, “I just want him to go away.”

“Jungkook, there is a way you can with the court battle.”

“Court battle?”

“Over custody rights. You ‘father’ never paid any child support; he left all the financials to you Eomma, and he never contacted you in any way.” Taehyung explained. “I don’t know Yoongi’s case since he left him when Yoongi was little, not an infant.”

“Yeah. But why now?”

“Probably because he has known he has had two sons, and something is blocking him from climbing the ladder all the way to the top. Maybe it’s you guys, and to get you out of the way, he has to take full responsibility of you two to climb that ladder even higher.” Taehyung said, “So he probably never encountered that ladder block until now, so that is probably the reason he has come now.”

“Wow, for someone who is trying to embrace their character, it seems like you’ve done it too well, long monologues and detail. Taehyung, I think you’ve been watching too much X-Files.” Jungkook laughed.

“And to quote the great Dana Scully, “I can’t wait until you fall and land on your ass.” Taehyung chuckled, “Namjoon got me into these old American shows, he has me hooked on Star Trek now.”

“Star Trek and X-Files, I think Namjoon-hyung is trying to send a message...” Jungkook said, tapping his chin.

“What?”

“He is trying to tell you to go look for your kind, Aliens.”

“Yah! I want to believe!” Taehyung sighed dramatically, falling onto his couch, “I know the truth is out there, you just have to punch your way through.”

“Oh my god.” Jungkook laughed, “Taelien is back.”

“Taelien? What did Namjoon-hyung do this time?”

“Jiminie!” Taehyung said, hopping off his couch and embracing Jimin in a hug.

“You’re late,” Jungkook said, sitting on the couch.

“A wizard is never late.” Jimin stated, sashaying into the living room. “Blame Joon-Hyung.”

“Of course.”

"You're a wizard, Jiminie." Taehyung added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously tho, Star Trek and X-Files are the bomb. Just don't watch X-Files at night. 
> 
> me: *whisperers*  
> u r not listening 2 ur own advice


	13. ||AUTHORS NOTE||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note!!!
> 
> Please do not skip!!
> 
> Not an Update

I am so sorry for those who were awaiting a chapter after 2-3 months. But a LOT of stuff has happened. 

Firstly, my parents had put parental controls over my devices and had blocked quotev.com wattpad.com and archiveofourown.org

They told me that those websites were distracting and limited my abilities as an author. Umm.... excuse me? It was on these sites where I had found my live for writing stories about whatever pops up in my head. That us also how I got a A in english. So excuse me if your views are different from mine.

Secondly, I was only able to update while I was away from a device that wasn't protected by the parental controls. So that meant I had about 2 months to upload on AO3 since the school I used to go to found out about Quotev and Wattpad. When I was not able to upload I was devastated. I really want to give all of you the chapters and inspiring me to continue my work. I live the constructive criticism and it helps me a lot with how I work.

Here us where all the shit began...

My mom sent me a phone, so I had decided to work on Oh Romeo, Romeo. But the draft u had been working on got deleted (go figure) so I wasn't able to. (Maybe it was because it was the thirteenth chapter...? But my parents (stepmom and biological dad) didnt like that I had a phone sent by my biological mom.

If you hadn't figured out, my parents are divorced and the parental controls came in. How I was able to survive the months not being able to read or wrote fanfiction will always confuse me. I have no idea. 

Then I decided to study internationally! Goodbye Utah and hello the blistering hot Kingdom of Saudi Arabia! (I live in Riyadh now) 

That was probably a good choice scine I now have my own phone and laptop approved, (meaning they put hella parental controls on it) and I was off with my dad to go to an international school that will help me have a future!

I got lucky because the parental controls are being messed up so my parents are making a deal with me that if I be a good human and follow rules like an ant (ants dont have brains, they just do what the queen tells them to do)

For for the next few weeks I will be a good non binary ant (though my parents dont know that yet) and get rid of the chains called parental controls. 

I will hopefully be able to update soon and I will try not to keep you guys waiting!! I hope you will forgive me for my late apology and why I have not been updating (excuse me for any spelling errors as well I am using my phone)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's only been a few days since the a/n but i found out ao3 it okay so updates should be more regular now

How do I live with everything going in all sorts of directions, flinging around my head and confusing how I think, how I work, how I _feel._ My father has been nagging my mom and Jungkook’s non-stop. Not letting them breathe for one second. I could practically taste the tension in the air, it was so thick. Jungkook has been an emotional wreck lately, not anything like his old self now that Jihyun has shown up.

 

“Yoongi-ssi.”

 

I snap out of my little internal monologue, looking up to see Jin.

 

“Yeah Hyung?”

 

“Practice is over. I’d thought you ought to know.” I nodded, getting up and heading to the dressing rooms, quickly changing out of the heavy velvet dress and into my usual jeans and hoodie. Grabbing my backpack and putting my earbuds in I walk out of the school, hanging my head low as I try to figure out how we are going to pay for this, everything is a mess and I can’t think straight. Nothing seems to make sense now.

 

I let the music flow through my ears, flowing through my thoughts as the mess in my head becomes slightly easier to navigate, the clutter being manageable.

 

_Red lips always lie_

To me, Jihyun is the one with the red lips, lying his way to success as he ruins our lives, costing my mom unneeded stress and sleepless nights. I turn around the corner, walking to the small children’s park and sitting on the swing, dumping my backpack on the cold sand as the cold autumn air bites my nose and cheeks, making them slightly red.

 

I pull out a notebook, taking the pen out of the loop I begin to write, letting my emotions take over my hand, writing lyrics that express how I feel in this moment

 

_It was a good start_

_The ups and downs_

_Before I knew it, we grew tired_

_With meaningless emotional drains_

_Repeated Seesaw game_

_Now, I’m so sick of this_

_Repeated Seesaw game_

_We’re getting sick and tired of each other_

“That’s good.” A voice says behind me, startling myself so much that I drop the notebook onto the sand. The voice chuckled, my min immediately recognizing it as Hoseok. I scowled and picked up my notebook, dusting off the cover and grabbing the pen. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Hoseok was pouting, his bottom lip sticking out.

 

“What?” I asked, annoyed that he had interrupted me.

 

“Can I not see my boyfriend?” He asked. My cheeks suddenly went a brighter pink than what they were earlier. It was the first time he called me his boyfriend, I couldn’t help but look up in slight shock at him, “Something wrong Yoongs?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Nothing.” _Everything._

“Are you sure? You look distraught.” He asked, sitting on the swing next to mine.

 

I nod, flipping open my notebook and turning back to the page to see what I had written. Hoseok looked over my shoulder, seeing if there was anything else.

 

“As I said, that’s good.” He said after a while. I closed the notebook and tossed it by my bag, sighing deeply.

 

“Yeah… I guess.” I said, looking at him, he gave me a small smiled, reaching for my hand, his warm one engulfing my cold one.

 

“Are you sure nothing is bothering you?”

 

“Yeah… I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap but i wanted to give you guys someting~
> 
> OH MY GOD, BTS IS GOING TO PERFORM AT SAUDI ARABIA AND GUESS WHAT, I LIVE THERE NOWWW
> 
> the tickets are surprisingly cheap and my dad sai that he might get some for me~~~~


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit, i'm sorry for not updating in so long, i WILL finish this, it is a baby to me.  
> though updates bay be slower than before as i have multiple stray kids fanfictions i have done on my other user @byungchanstan
> 
> this chap will be in hoseok's first-person p.o.v. because the last one was in yoongi' first person
> 
> and i am too lazy to fix it :D  
> (i hate writing in first person why did i do that selakdiaksj)
> 
> enjoy!  
> (i have also published this on quotev, and my user on quotev has changed to byungchanstan, no longer Foxtrotslament)

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, Yoongi had been distant lately, he was always distant but today seemed like he was extremely distant, his eyes wandered and his words trailed off when he was talking.

 

"Yes Hoseok, I'm sure." Yoongi sighed, looking up at me, he had been focused on his script for the past hour and a half, barely paying attention to what I had to say except for the occasional, 'What the fuck, Hoseok.'

 

"Yoongi~ pay attention to me~" I pouted, reaching over the table and snatching the ends of his script, closing the book and setting it to the side.

 

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Yoongi asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

 

"I'll punish you."

 

"Suddenly you have all my attention." Yoongi quickly said, kicking my leg from under the table.

 

"Rude." I said, "Don't do that."

 

"What else would you want me to do?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow, laying his head on the table, closing his eyes. He had bag under them, not yet dark but pretty dark none the less. They contrasted against his pale skin, his dark lashes, his slightly pink cheeks.

 

"I don't know." I mumbled, "Have you been sleeping well." Yoongi shrugged, looking at me.

 

"Eh, I guess." He replied, "I could get more sleep-"

 

"Then sleep now." I interrupted, "You know Mrs. Yang doesn't like it when we don't perform our best."

 

"Oh yeah, especially with all the groups that are coming, it honestly surprised me that sp many are coming, I know Stray Kids come every year, but with all the others? I didn't even know Glam was still a thing, I thought they disbanded."

 

"Glam did disband, some of the members are coming." I hummed, "Like Zinni and Miso."

 

"Dahee, wasn't it? The reason for the group's disbandment? She was blackmailing someone?"

 

"Yeah, I think so. Someone names Song Jihyun?" I said, my attention back on Yoongi when I hear his breath hitch, "Okay, something is wrong, tell me."

 

"Nothing, Hoseok." Yoongi huffed, getting up from the table and grabbing his script, his barrier once again closed off and shielded.

 

"Nothing, my ass." I said, getting up and following after him, "Yoongi, tell me-"

 

"I don't want to tell you, just-  drop it?" He asked, turning to face me, his black hair was in his face, nearly covering his eyes.

 

"Fine, fine." I said, defeated, "But I am just worried."

 

"I don't want to go home, can I stay at your place?" The question came out of nowhere, shocking me at first.

 

"Yeah- You can stay the night," I said, smiling at him.

 

-

"Hold me," He said quietly, his voice almost too quiet for me to hear. I shifted on the bed, wrapping my arms around his small frame, his tiny waist.

 

We stayed like that for a while, Yoongi clutching the front of my shirt as he drifted off to sleep. My mind was too active. I made sure Yoongi was asleep before grabbing my phone from the nightstand, searching, 'Song Jihyun' in the bar.

 

The resulted that came up were almost endless, websites talking about Song Jihyun as the man who was blackmailed by Dahee. I couldn't understand why his name caused that reaction from Yoongi earlier.

 

Then, under the family title, there were two names that shocked me.

 

**CHILDREN**

**> Song Minsoo**

**> Song Mihyun**

**> Jeon Jungkook**

**> Min Yoongi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow me on quotev please! as the (more edited version) of this will be on there!
> 
> also, i know the man dahee blackmailed wasn't a 'song jihyun' but this is fanfiction, anything can happen :D
> 
> |unedited|


End file.
